


Stay with me tonight

by TaleaCorven



Series: Seduction of a ginger in three steps [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cheating, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kayfabe Compliant, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath explores his sexuality and has his first time with a man.





	Stay with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to ["Please let it be me"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10212710).

It was one week after their encounter in the shower. The life of a WWE superstar was very busy, and so they hadn't talked about it yet. _Or maybe it just hadn't been anything special for Adam,_ Heath thought. He'd probably done things like that with his Rosebuds all the time.

Bo and Curtis walked ahead of them. Usually, the two of them took a room together, and today was no exception. When they entered the hotel lobby, Adam leaned over to Heath and asked, "Do you want to take a double bed tonight?"

Heath stopped. He knew what that meant. Suddenly he remembered how needy he'd been in the shower, and he blushed. But this was what he'd wanted, right? So he nodded. Adam smiled at him and went to the reception.

After they'd arrived in their room, Heath took a long shower – not only to be clean, but also to have some time to think it over. Unfortunately, the shower was the place that reminded him of everything that had happened the last time. The way Adam had kissed and touched him... Adam's cock – he realized he hadn't had a chance to actually touch it. Well, maybe he'd had a chance, but he hadn't used it. So he decided to not let Adam do all the work again this time. This time _he_ would be the one to make Adam feel good - although he had no idea how to do it. He'd never had sex with a man before.

_Fuck._ Heath realized he was already getting hard. _Too soon,_ he told himself and tried to think of something unsexy. Big Show, the Wyatt Family, Kane's smelly leather gloves. _Ah, it was of no use!_

He turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. Well, he'd made a decision and now he had to go through with it. So he quickly toweled himself down and then just put on a bathrobe.

When he left the bathroom, he saw Adam lying on the bed. He was dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants and watched TV. This was not what Heath had expected. Maybe Adam wanted to be seduced this time?

Heath took a deep breath, stepped between TV and bed, and dropped his bathrobe. Adam stared at his naked body and his half-hard dick as if he didn't know what this was all about. Heath blushed. Had he misunderstood him? He just wanted to pick up his robe again when Adam smiled at him. "You're beautiful, Heathy baby." He switched off the TV, shifted in the bed and lifted the covers. "Come."

Heath crawled next to him and thankfully slipped under the covers. He hadn't expected it to feel so awkward to be naked under Adam's scrutiny. Usually, he wasn't a shy guy.

Adam leaned over to him and stroked his upper arm. "Make yourself comfortable." After a moment, he pulled away and looked down. "I need to apologize to you."

Heath was surprised. "Why?"

"I should not have done that... just climb into your bed and molest you. That wasn't right."

Heath stared at him. "You didn't molest me..."

"I should have asked you before, but I was afraid you'd say _no_ and that it would end our friendship."

"I would've said _no._ But I'm glad you did that," Heath said. "I really enjoyed it."

Adam smiled at him. "You know, we don't have to do anything today. We can just cuddle if you want."

Heath felt his heart beating loudly. That was not what he had prepared for. "I want more," he said nervously.

They looked at each other for a moment and then both leaned forward and kissed. Adam's lips felt so good. Heath moaned into his mouth, and soon their tongues met and played with each other. It didn't take long before Heath climbed onto Adam's lap. But when he ground down on him, he couldn't deny he was a little disappointed. His friend wasn't hard yet?

He was so confused, he broke up the kiss and wondered what he'd done wrong. Adam gently stroked his back. "Hey, are you okay?"

Heath couldn't look into his eyes. "Are you... Do you like me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't do this if I didn't. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?" Adam looked worried. "Hey, we can stop if you don't want to do this. You know that, right?"

Heath bit his lip. "I want to. But you..." He didn't know how to say it. Maybe he was just overthinking. So he decided to press his lips back against Adam's and unzipped his hoodie.

The other man smiled at him and took it off. "You want more?"

Heath nodded and felt a little stir under him. Or had he just imagined that? At least it motivated him enough to shove his hands under Adam's T-Shirt. It was uncomfortable enough to be the only naked one. But the only one with a hard dick? No way!

Fortunately, Adam wasted no time to pull off his shirt and throw it to the hoodie on the floor. Heath looked at him for a moment, realizing how his hands rested on his friend's warm skin. He moved his right hand to the spot where he expected Adam's heart. A smile appeared on his face when he felt the soft beating.

Adam watched him patiently without moving until Heath decided to lean forward and kiss him again. But this time it was just a diffident kiss on his lips. Nonetheless, it felt more intimate, and Heath had to fight the voice in the back of his head that reminded him that he was married. His mouth wandered down and landed on Adam's left nipple. He licked over it and then cautiously sucked on it. Adam moaned and Heath felt another stir under him, and this time he was sure about it. _So this was what Adam wanted._  
  
He continued to suck on the nipple for a while. Then he moved to the other and repeated his actions. After a moment, he felt Adam's hands on his back. Then the other man changed their positions, and Heath suddenly lay on his back. Adam's thigh pressed between Heath's legs, and his tongue flicked over his nipples. The younger man couldn't help but moan. His hand searched for the tie in Adam's hair, and when he'd found it, he removed it. The long soft hair fell over Adam's shoulders, tickled Heath's skin.  
  
Adam's now hard dick pressed against Heath's thigh, and Heath wanted him so much. "Can I see _you?"_ he asked shyly, hoping his friend would understand what he meant.

Adam did. He got up and dropped his last pieces of clothes. Heath stared at him almost in shock. He hadn't remembered it like that. "It's so big! I can't take it." Heath knew he was exaggerating. Adam's cock was probably not much bigger than average. But at the moment he couldn't imagine having it in his butt.  
  
"You don't have to." Adam was kneeling on the bed in front of him and gently cupped his face. "Remember, we only do what you want to, okay? Let's just have some fun." He gave Heath a kiss.  
  
His friend was thankful for his understanding, but he knew Adam had to be disappointed. First he had promised to sleep with him, and now he was chickening out. He pulled back. "I can... Can I touch it?"  
  
Adam smiled at him. "Sure."  
  
Heath told his hand not to shake when he wrapped his fingers around the dick of another man for the first time. But when he wanted to move it, Adam stopped him. "Wait a moment." He took a tube of lube out of the nightstand and gave it to Heath. Then he lay down on his back.  
  
Heath squeezed some lube into his hand and put it on Adam's big cock again. Before he moved it, he thought about how he liked to be touched. Then he tried it on Adam. When his friend responded with little moans, he was a bit relieved. Maybe it was even easier with a man than with a woman?  
  
"That feels good, Heathy baby," Adam encouraged him.  
  
While he moved his hand up and down the shaft, Heath wondered what Adam tasted like. He made a face when he realized his mistake. Now he would taste like lube. Oh well, it could be worse. He changed his position and slid his tongue over the tip of Adam's cock. His friend groaned and put his hand on the back of Heath's head. He seemed to like it. So Heath closed his mouth around him and bobbed his head, taking Adam deeper and deeper until the tip hit the back of his throat.  
  
It wasn't as bad as he had thought. Actually, he liked it. He liked the feeling on his lips and the taste in his mouth. He liked hearing Adam moan and twining his fingers in Heath's hair. He liked pleasuring his friend like that.  
  
But suddenly Adam pulled on his hair. "Stop. Heath, you need to stop," he panted.  
  
The ginger worriedly looked up at him. "Have I done it wrong?"  
  
"No, on the contrary." Adam laughed shortly. "If you continue like that, I'll come very soon." He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. "Have you done this before?"  
  
Heath shook his head.  
  
"Then you're a natural talent." Adam chuckled. "Come."  
  
Heath couldn't help smiling proudly when he straddled Adam's legs and climbed onto his lap. Their hard dicks rubbed against each other, and they kissed again. Adam stroked the back of his friend before he grabbed his ass. Heath blushed and moaned. "Can you touch me like you did in the shower?" he asked without looking at Adam.  
  
The other man smirked. "Of course. Give me the lube, please."  
  
Heath looked around and was glad that he could reach the tube without leaving his comfortable place. Adam coated his fingers and slid them between Heath's cheeks. The ginger pressed his face against him. "Please, do it."  
  
Slowly, Adam pushed his finger into his friend. Heath loved the feeling and moved back and forth. He wanted it completely inside him. "More..." he moaned.  
  
"Easy, baby. Take your time." Adam used his other hand to stroke Heath's hair while he carefully moved his finger around in him.  
  
Heath had always been an impatient person, but right now he couldn't think clearly. "Please, I want more," he begged.  
  
"Okay, let's change our positions. This is getting uncomfortable," Adam answered and pulled out his finger.  
  
Heath understood. He turned around and got on his hands and knees. With his head down and his butt up in the air, he was ready. Adam got behind him and started to push two fingers into him. This time Heath was quiet and didn't move. "You okay, baby?"  
  
The ginger nodded. "Yeah, just gimme a minute."  
  
"Take all the time you need." Adam stopped and leaned down to place some kisses on Heath's back while stroking his belly with his free hand. Heath whimpered a little. "You wanna stop?"  
  
"No, I'm ready for more," Heath answered.  
  
Adam moved his fingers cautiously in and out of him, scissored them, making his friend moan. "Aah, yes!" After a while he begged for more again.  
  
"You sure you want a third finger?" Adam asked and pulled out his fingers.  
  
Heath turned his head around and looked at him, his eyes wandering between Adam's hand and his dick. Then he said, "No, I wanna try your cock."  
  
The older man could barely hide his smile. "Then turn around, please."  
  
Suddenly Heath was struck with discomfort. Lying on his back and spreading his legs for another man made him feel like a woman. Adam seemed to notice something as he asked, "Hey, is anything wrong?"  
  
"Do we have to do it like this? I don't like it," Heath explained.  
  
"Why?" Adam sounded sad. "I'd love to see your face and look into your eyes."  
  
Heath had a feeling that it would break Adam's heart if he told him the truth, although he didn't understand why. So he forced a smile. "No, you're right. Let's do it like this."  
  
Adam hesitated. "Do we need a condom? I'm clean."

"Me too."

"We can still use one if you prefer it..."

"No, that's okay."  
  
"Okay." Adam briefly smiled at him before he lubed his cock. "The most important thing is that you relax. Trust me, okay?"  
  
Heath nodded. There was no reason for him not to. Adam had never hurt him before.  
  
The older man positioned himself between Heath's legs. "And if anything is wrong or you want to stop, tell me."  
  
Heath nodded again, and then he felt the thick head of Adam's cock pressing against his entrance. He braced himself. Inch by inch, Adam pushed into his tight hole. At first it felt a little weird, but it didn't hurt. Heath tried to relax, and then he realized how much he liked to be filled up like that. The awkward discomfort from earlier vanished, and he wrapped his legs around Adam's waist. Before he knew it, Adam was buried to the hilt inside him. He looked at him. "Are you okay, Heathy baby?"  
  
"Yeah," Heath breathed. The sensation was still unfamiliar to him, but his body got used to it. "It feels good," he said.  
  
Adam smiled at him. Then he leaned down and kissed him. Heath's hands wandered over his back, and he slowly started to move. The ginger moaned and tightened his grip around the other man. But after a moment, Adam moved away from him. "I haven't found your sweet spot yet."  
  
"How do you know?" Heath was confused.  
  
Adam chuckled. _"You_ will know."  
  
He tried some different angles until Heath suddenly groaned loudly. "Oh god, what's that?"  
  
Adam smirked. _"That's_ your sweet spot."  
  
He hit it again and watched Heath's reaction. While the ginger moaned and wriggled under him, he whispered, "Baby, you're so hot." Then he continued with slow, deep thrusts into his friend.  
  
Heath wondered if this was what Beulah felt when he slept with her. If she was this happy. He never was. It felt better with Adam. It felt _right._  
  
He'd always wondered why people made such a fuss about sex. It had never been so special to him. He just did it because everyone did - and because Beulah had wanted kids. She loved to be pregnant. Heath had never had the urge to sleep with other women. Maybe it was because he'd been gay all along without realizing it?  
  
He was brought back to reality when Adam's thrusts became faster, harder, made him moan louder. He felt dizzy, the pre-orgasm good kind of dizzy. But for the first time he wasn't looking forward to it. He wanted to do this longer, forever. "Wait," he said.  
  
Adam slowed down and looked at him. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
Heath put his hand on Adam's shoulder, trying to get control over their distance. "I'm close."  
  
His friend smiled at him. "That's good. Me too." He grasped Heath's dick and pumped it while he fastened his pace again, matching the rhythms.  
  
Heath curled his toes. He wanted to protest, but only moans left his lips. It didn't take long then until waves of orgasm washed over him as he shot his load over Adam's hand and his stomach. His inner muscles tightened around Adam's cock, and he felt warm cum released into his butt. The older man groaned loudly before he finally collapsed on him.  
  
The ginger was still breathing heavily, light-headed when Adam pushed himself up, stroked his face and gave him a kiss. His mouth wandered down Heath's throat and chest until it landed on his belly, and Adam started to lick away his cum. However, suddenly he heard sniffs. When he looked up, he saw Heath crying. "What's wrong, baby? Have I hurt you? Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly and crawled back next to him.  
  
Heath shook his head and wiped the tears from his face. "What have we done?" he asked desperately.  
  
"We made love," Adam answered innocently while he gave his friend a tissue from the box on his nightstand. "That's nothing bad."  
  
"But what about Beulah?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"I thought I did. But now I'm not sure anymore."  
  
Adam put his hand on Heath's and gazed into his eyes. "I want you to know that this was not just a one-night stand for me. I really like you, and I'd like to repeat this with you. But you need to make a decision."  
  
Heath bit his lip and looked away. "Can I... I need some time to think about everything."  
  
"Okay, baby." Adam gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll wait for you."

 


End file.
